Nightwing
| age = 13 | species = Human | designation = B01 | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Blue | relatives = Bruce Wayne (adoptive father), Weisman, Greg (2011-10-31). "Question #13600". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-01. | mentor = Batman | affiliation = The Team | enemies = Mister Freeze | powers = None | equipment = Batarangs; Computer on wrist | first = 101 | voice = Jesse McCartney }} Robin (real name Dick Grayson) is a member of the Team, and the protégé of Batman. He is incredibly agile, with agility at a level equal to or above that of his own mentor. Furthermore, Robin is a vastly skilled martial artist, and a capable technology expert. Personality Because he is only thirteen, Robin is slightly immature, always toying around with and manipulating villains and getting into trouble. No doubt brought on by the fact that he has been trained by Batman, Robin gets along very well with people who are older than him. Despite Batman's influence on Robin, the two have very contradicting personalities. While his mentor is cold and very serious, Robin's demeanor is quite the opposite. Robin is naturally a very lighthearted individual who seems to take joy in nearly everything that he does. While on missions, he can often be heard laughing in the middle of battles, particularly during acrobatic feats, though this is possibly used to simply intimidate foes due to the echoing and creepy nature of his laugh. When simply interacting with his friends, Robin behaves in a jovial and oftentimes "little brother"-like role, in which he jokes freely about his teammates, and even pokes fun at them when they make mistakes. He seems to have a particularly close friendship with Kid Flash, whom he is able to joke with and often treats like a brother of sorts. Robin also seems to take great pleasure in over-thinking words, and re-working them in childishly odd manners. For example, after hearing the word "underwhelmed" and "overwhelmed", he began to question why people were never just "whelmed", and thus proceeded to use that word at assorted moments, often incorrectly. Despite his childlike behavior at times, Robin is a natural tactical thinker, often coming up with plans for the Team on the fly, and figuring out complex situations faster than many of his teammates. He is also very pragmatic and prefers to think ahead. During the Team's brief scuffle with Guardian, Robin took the liberty to activate the elevator to escape instead of fighting alongside his Team and he had no qualms about Miss Martian delving into his mind to retrieve his memories, something Artemis was uneasy about. He's an extremely intelligent individual. Robin initially considered himself to be the natural leader of the Team, citing his longer experience as a hero. However, this experience and his strong working relationship with Batman led him to mistakenly assume that the other members of the Team would understand and follow his plans without him explaining them. This unfortunately caused problems on their first mission against Kobra and Bane. He subsequently claimed that Aqualad would be a better leader for the Team. While Aqualad accepted the role, he stated that both he and the rest of the Team expected Robin to eventually take the mantle, due to the fact he was more suited for the job. Still, Robin seems to be a bit resentful of Aqualad as leader of the Team, due to the fact Batman pays him more attention during missions. However, Bruce later tries to ease his resentment, by playing a one-on-one game of basketball when they return to Wayne Manor. Physical appearance Robin is a 13-year-old vigilante. He looks fairly tall for his age, and has a slight, muscular build, since he is an acrobat and skilled at martial arts. He has short black hair and dark blue eyes. He typically wears either a mask or sunglasses to cover his eyes, depending on his current attire. Clothing His uniform is comprised of a red tunic, black pants, boots and gloves, all of which to be made of a sort of protective body armor, that still allows him great mobility. On his tunic, an "R" symbol is visible, and around his waist he wears a gold colored utility belt with various pouches for his equipment. Around his shoulders he wears a cape that is black on the outer lining but pale gold on the inner lining. To protect his identity, Robin wears a black stylized domino mask at all times. While he wears the mask, his eyes appear completely white. His short black hair is left unkempt, hanging over his forehead. When he is dressed as a civilian, Robin is seen wearing a black, dark brown or gray jacket, black or dark blue jeans and a green, orange or black hoodie. He also wears black sunglasses to cover his eyes to hide his secret identity. When he goes to the beach, he wears dark blue swim trunks with a red lining. His black hair also remains hanging over his face. When attending Gotham Academy, he wears a school uniform. His typical school attire consists of a dark-blue blazer accompanied by a white shirt and a striped red tie. The blazer is adorned with the school logo on the left breast. This clothing is completed with a simple pair of black leather shoes, khaki dress pants, and a dark-colored belt. The unkempt hair that defined his civilian attire and hero costume is now gelled-up and combed back. When Robin was working out in Wayne Manor, he was without glasses or mask, and appeared to have dark blue eyes. He was shown wearing a tight blue and white gym shirt, black pants, and blue and white striped wristbands. History Early life Richard "Dick" Grayson is the child of the acrobatic circus family "The Flying Graysons" of Haly's Circus. His parents , along with his older cousin and aunt fell to their deaths in a trapeze "accident" caused by mob boss Zucco when he was 9. The only survivor other than Dick, who did not participate in the fatal routine, was his uncle Rick, who was paralyzed for life from the neck down. Richard has since lived with Bruce Wayne and made the transformation to Robin under Bruce's training (eventually bringing Zucco to justice together). Robin intensely fears that he might not be as fearless as his family (both biological and adoptive) is supposed to be. Present Robin arrives just in time to stop Mister Freeze from wrecking more habit on the city. Landing atop and jumping off the dome encasing Mr. Freeze, Robin manages to temporarily down Mr. Freeze and, by throwing two batarangs, manages to damage the glass. This allows Batman to swoop in a deliver a devastating punch to Mr. Freeze. Soon after dealing with Mr. Freeze, he along with Aqualad, Speedy and Kid Flash received a tour of the Hall of Justice, the Justice League's faux headquarters. But Speedy soon informed them of the true base: the Watchtower, an orbiting satellite and voiced his distaste of being treated like a sidekick. , Aqualad and Kid Flash fight their way out of Cadmus.]] Soon after Speedy's departure, the Justice League is called away on a mission, while a secondary situation involving a fire at Cadmus Labs occurs. The young heroes decide to infiltrate Cadmus (based on Batman voicing his long standing suspicions about the lab) where they uncovered the hidden genomorph project. They then investigated Project Kr (chemical symbol for the element krypton) and discover a pod containing Superboy whom they release hoping to assist him. However he, alongside a mind-controlled Guardian instead turns against them and they are captured by and turned over to Mark Desmond. After reporting the break in to the Cadmus's board of directors, Desmond is ordered to clone and dispose of the heroes, thereby safeguarding their hidden activities from being known by the public and gaining spies close to the Justice League. As the cloning process was being administered, Superboy arrived after overcoming the mind-control and freed the heroes before the four of them made their escape. takes a stand against their mentors.]] Robin outsmarted Desmond by hacking the Cadmus systems, which gave them a head start. After they made it to the top floor, they were confronted by Desmond, who had mutated himself into a mindless monster Blockbuster, driven solely by the desire to halt their escape at any cost. During the battle, Robin had the other young heroes destroy the pillars supporting the ground facility of Cadmus, collapsing the building on themselves and Blockbuster. After the battle, the young heroes confronted their mentors about the way they had been treated and stated that together they had formed a powerful Team, and that it was time they were treated as partners rather than sidekicks. Batman and the League eventually conceded to the idea, and opted to turn the group of teen heroes into the Justice League's covert black-ops Team. They then gave the new team their own headquarters in Mount Justice and introduced them to their fifth member: Miss Martian. On July 17, Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash help Speedy defeat Brick. After his defeat, The three heroes attempt to convince Speedy to join their team, but prove unsuccessful, as he scoffs and belittles the Team for submitting to the League. arrives at the scene.]] Returning to Mount Justice, Red Tornado suggested the kids work on team-building skills.This eventually resulted in the Team revealing their real names to each other. The only exceptions were Superboy who had no other name at the time, and Robin who was under orders of Batman to keep his identity secret. Later, the Team takes a trip in Miss Martian's ship. During the flight, Red Tornado informs them of a disturbance at Happy Harbor Power Plant. While investigating, they encounter Mister Twister and do battle. The Team, however, is handed a humiliating defeat after mistaking him for Red Tornado after listening to Miss Martians advice. The Team becomes distrustful of her, and tells her to stay behind. Robin and the rest of the Team, barring Miss martian, soon catch up to Mister Twister and battle against him, though their attempts are fruitless. Miss Martian soon communicates with them telepathically and informs them of a plan. The plan is successful, as Mister Twister is fooled by Miss Martian's disguise and is dealt an array of attacks by each member of the Team. Robin deals the final blow by throwing explosive batarangs at him. The defeated operator is then crushed with a boulder by Miss Martian despite Kaldur trying to stop her. Luckily, the operator was also a robot. Kaldur admits that he, and the rest of the Team, should have trusted her more. Back at the cave, Robin, Wally, and Kaldur comment on how the Team may work out, despite what Speedy might think. arrives at Santa Prisca.]] Robin and the others are aboard the bio ship to complete their assigned mission to investigate the illegal super steroid Venom. While, Robin reminisces about Batman assigning them the mission and of the fact that he left it to the Team to decide upon the leader. Nearing Santa Prisca, Aqualad is dropped in first to dispose of the security systems. After he completes this, he gives the green-light to draw closer. After the rest of the Team lands, Aqualad tells them to head for the factory while he tracks them to rendezvous at a later point. While walking through the forest, Robin checks his computer to determine the safest route. Superboy soon hears footsteps, which prompts Kid Flash to ask Robin what to do; but without him noticing, Robin has already disappeared into the jungle. This prompts Kid Flash to search for Robin, which leads him to blow their cover to the enemies. A firefight ensues, forcing both Robin and Aqualad to intervene. argue over who should lead the Team.]] With the scuffle over, Aqualad and Robin discuss the situation and ultimately comes to the conclusion that Kobra is hoarding Venom. Still, this did not satisfy Robin, as he wished to find out the reason behind it. Kid Flash is not amused by the fact that the Team is remaining in Santa Prisca because of Robin's decision. Robin flatly states that the Team needs a leader, but Kid Flash rejects Robin's self-proposal, on the grounds that he is a 13 year-old kid who left the Team earlier without a word. Robin retorts with a sarcastic remark on Wally being a mature 15 year-old who blew the Team's cover the first chance he got. The argument is cut short as Bane interrupts to offer his help, to which Aqualad agrees. The freed Bane then directs them to a hidden cave, which leads the Team inside the factory unnoticed. Robin and Kid Flash impulsively run ahead for their own business. Robin finds his way into a computer lab. After taking out a grunt, he begins collecting data on the Kobra Venom. He is soon greeted by Kid Flash and the two discuss the formula. After coming up with a reason why Kobra managed to create such a super formula, Robin attempts to contact Aqualad, but is unable to, due to static. Robin and Kid Flash are forced to leave the lab after their teammates were discovered. During the scuffle, Robin heads off to sabotage Sportsmaster's helicopter. After he finished, he intercepts Kobra and challenges him, though Kobra refuses and instead tasks Shimmer to deal with him. Before the fight gets underway, Robin is forced to retreat due to commands by Aqualad to regroup. Robin regroups with the Team and escapes to a location in a cave. There Robin is bemused by the fact that his first mission as leader turned out terrible. Aqualad lectures Robin on what he did wrong, and how a leader should act. This prompts Robins initial disapproval, but quickly realizes his mistakes and recommends Aqualad as leader. Kid Flash disapproves, believing he would be a better leader, but changes his mind after Robin points out that Aqualad is the natural leader. Ultimately, everyone agrees and Aqualad is chosen as the leader of the Team. Aqualad accepts this role, but tells his role as leader is only temporary, that Robin was born to lead this team someday. With the leader now chosen, Aqualad planned a counterattack. While heading outside the cave, the Team is met by Bane, who plans on blowing up the cave with the heroes in it. He is easily thwarted when Kid Flash snatches the controller for the bombs and is subsequently taken out by Superboy. faces Robin.]] During the counterattack, Robin heads for Kobra. He throws a Batrope at Shimmer, easily taking her out, leaving Kobra to fend for himself. Despite his dislike of getting his hands dirty, Kobra finally recognizes Robin as someone whom he, a god, must stoop down to conquer. Robin goes after him with a knee to the face, but that is blocked. The grounded Robin then attempts to sweep Kobra off his feet with a swift kick, but that is evaded. Robin follows up with an attempt to land a kick to his face, but that, too, is blocked. Kobra successfully counters with his own kick. Robin quickly recovers, but is taunted by Kobra. In the next scene, Robin is shown to be soundly defeated by Kobra. It is not until when the rest of the Team arrives that Kobra retreats. With everything settled, Robin teases Aqualad that he has to explain of the mess to Batman now that he is the leader. When they return to the cave, Batman grills the Team for their actions, but praises them for being able to react to sudden changes. .]] Robin is hanging out with the rest of the Team until Superboy comes. At this same time, Black Canary enters to initiate the training. Robin watches Black Canary easily take down Kid Flash, whom he immediately teases afterward. Black Canary then challenges Superboy. Upon seeing Superboy easily taken down by Black Canary, Robin bursts into childish laughter at Superboy's expense, which forces Aqualad to nudge him to stop. Soon, Batman reports in to assign a mission to the Team. He explains the abilities of Amazo and gives the Team details of their mission. After Aqualad receives the coordinates, the Team heads to the location. Black Canary's reason for training superheroes.]] While on the mission, Robin approaches Superboy, with the serious question of knowing the opposite of "disaster", when Superboy is clearly not feeling the "aster", Robin asks him of his troubles. Superboy tells him his annoyance with Black Canary thinking she has the right to be teaching someone with superpowers how to fight. Robin tells him that it is apart of the job to take down enemies that are physically superior. Superboy is not satisfied with that answer and instead rides off ahead. It is not long that MONQIs attack the truck holding the shipment. Robin activates his vehicles battle mode, and recommends Superboy to do the same. Superboy dismisses this, and jumps off his bike. The unmanned bike is sent flying to Robin, who is forced to jump off of his and unto the truck. There, he takes out a few MONQIs. Despite his efforts, they are soon overwhelmed; and due to Superboy's anger and impulsive nature, they escaped with the Amazo parts. Superboy proceeded to rush off in pursuit, leaving behind Robin. The Team is left to figure out what to do. Robin hacks one of the damaged MONQIs to track the Amazo parts to Gotham City. Aqualad sends Kid Flash to meet with Robin. While heading to Gotham City, Robin notices the MONQIs have convened to Gotham City Academy. There, they found Superboy fighting the robot and proceeded to help. The three heroes, along with a mysterious archer, worked together to defeat the robot, and surprisingly soothing Superboy's anger somewhat. Back at the Cave, Batman commends the Team on the League's behalf, despite complications. He states they were impressed, but states that the Team should not be afraid of asking for help. Robin is unamused and confronts them for "babysitting" the group and shows him the arrow that saved them, linking it the Green Arrow. Green Arrow pulls out his arrow, showing that it looks different to the one they had, and the Team suspects it was Speedy that saved them. enjoys a day of fun on the beach.]] On August 8, the Team proceeded to enjoy a day of fun on the beach, sans Kid Flash who was stuck in school back in Central City. They were then assembled by Batman and the League, to meet their new member Artemis, before being assigned protective detail of Dr. Serling Roquette, who was rescued by Roy, now going by the name of Red Arrow. Dr. Roquette was responsible for creating a sort nano-bot so powerful they could destroy anything it came into contact with and absorb the information from items that they consumed, and now that she's done their dirty work the League of Shadows wanted her dead before she could devise a anti-virus to counteract the nanotechnology. and Robin both witness the Fog desiccate STAR Labs.]] A little while into the mission, Robin and Superboy are tasked with the role of tracking the fog. They aboard the bio ship and head out. While pursuing the Fog, they witness it destroy STAR Labs and eventually heads for Wayne Tech, which they track it to. By this time, Robin has begun downloading the virus, but Superboy catches glimpse of Professor Ojo, who is about to release the fog. Superboy seizes the opportunity to stop him, but is blasted to the ground. He is unable to stop the release of the Fog, which prompts Robin to chase after it. He reaches a room and plugs in his computer cable into another computer. Robin dearly hopes the computer is connected to the main frame. Luckily for him, it is, and the virus he downloaded finds and neutralizes the fog. Robin and the others, except for Aqualad lay on the ground, defeated by Clayface. Aqualad is about to meet the same fate until Batman shows up and defeats Clayface. Around one hour later, the Team is at Mount Justice. There, Batman orders the Team to hit the showers and head home, except Aqualad, a command that garners Robin's silent envy. challenges Robin to a game of basketball.]] Robin is exercising in the gym with no glasses or his mask on, expressing his anger at the fact that Batman is paying more attention to Aqualad because he is the leader. He takes his frustration out by punching the wall, unaware that Bruce is watching him. Their butler, Alfred Pennyworth, later tells him that Bruce wished to see him. Outside, Robin is greeted by a basketball. Bruce challenges him to a game, under the guise of hand-eye coordination training. Robin is unequivocally thrilled. Back at the cave, immediately after Aqualad comes back from Atlantis, Robin and his teammates are sent to Bialya. When they reach, they set up their equipment. Aqualad sends Miss Martian to check out the location emitting non-terrestrial elements. When she reaches, she is met by Psimon, who suppresses her memories and, consequently, everyone who is connected to her telepathically. Robin awoke in the Bialyan desert a day later with no memories of the last six months. He is seen wandering around the desert. He notices Bialyan soldiers approaching and quickly hides. Perturbed by their appearance, he wonders why he is in Bialya, and why it is suddenly September, as he last recalled it to be March. He decides to radio Batman, but stops himself due to a memory of Batman ordering the Team to maintain radio silence. Robin jumps off the cliff and finds a torn piece of Superboy's shirt. Later on in the day, Robin heads to a checkpoint he placed on his map. After finding the location, he heads to a machine planted there. He is met by Bialyan soldiers who wish to capture him. Robin uses a smoke bomb and manages to take down a few of the soldiers until the rest of his teammates arrive to help him. When the situation is under control, they talk about the six month memory loss, but come up with no way to resolve the problem. brings the three teens into her mind.]] Miss Martian decides to bring the three of them into her mind so that they can use their broken memories to form a whole. Robin and Kid Flash quickly agree with this and, with Kid Flash's help, so does Artemis. After their memories are restored they quickly realize their leader, Aqualad, was missing, and head to find him. They soon discover him unconscious, and Miss Martian is unable to restore his memories in his terrible condition. After Miss Martian leaves to go save Superboy, they are left to tend to Aqualad and head to the bio ship by foot. While heading to the bio ship, they see a few Bialyan soldiers. They are forced to stop and think of a plan. Robin sneaks away unnoticed by Kid Flash and Artemis to deal with the soldiers. Robin reappears about a minute later. While away, he planted timed smoke bombs which, when detonated, gave them an opportunity to escape. By now, the three had reached the bio ship. There, Artemis tended to Aqualad. After arriving at Gotham City Academy, Dick Grayson runs up to older student Artemis Crock, snapping a photo of her with his phone. His actions are questioned by his fellow student Barbara. Later on in the day, Robin approaches the faux telephone-booth entrance to the cave, meeting Artemis, who creates the cover that she was visiting a cousin involved in a spelling bee, so she was present in Gotham, not her mentor's home, Star City. Upon arrival at the cave, Robin and Artemis run into an unidentified attacker, concealed by the flames that he appears to be emanating. They both retreat to a hidden passageway in one of the cave's air vents. Downloading cave security camera files, he discovers that Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss Martian met the unknown attacker earlier, but four security cameras are shot. Making their way to the library, Robin and Artemis discover that there are not one but two attackers, both mechanical and resembling Red Tornado, in male and female forms. The two retreat, to be met with a tidal wave and an attack by the male android. Robin stabs the robot in the eye, removes his cape to distract it placing three discs in the water, exploding and stunning the robot. In another air duct, the two discuss the odds of their rescuing of their teammates. On a speaker, the male android informs the two that they have ten minutes to surrender or their teammates will be executed. While Artemis is fearful of defeat, Robin keeps a clear head, claiming that "he's been doing this sort of thing since age nine". Robin deduces that the machines can be shorted out by an EMP generator. Upon being asked if he had one in his utility belt, he claimed that he was "fresh out", but retrieved one from the cave laboratory. In an attempt to hook up the emanator to the cave's central generator, Robin realizes that he needs a conductor to complete the circuit; however, he is met with a tidal wave, and apparently drowns. Later on, Robin reveals that he had planned to fake his drowning as a method of defeating the robots, but blacked out. However, Artemis completed the circuit and shorted out the machines using her arrow from Kid Flash's trophy shelf. Powers and abilities Powers Robin possesses no known superhuman powers, but instead relies on his physical conditioning, acrobatic prowess, and keen detective skills taught to him by the Dark Knight himself. Robin is also the Team's strategist, intellect and most importantly, their hacker. Due to these skills, Robin is considered the most highly trained and experienced member of the Team, and has also been crime fighting the longest. Abilities Though Robin technically possesses no superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a capable fighter. * Conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman, Robin has exercised physical form to near-perfection for someone of his age for the purposes of fighting crime. ** Speed: Robin is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for a teen of his age. ** Endurance: Robin's endurance is at the peak of a boy his age and size. ** Agility: Robin has proven to be at the peak of human agility. ** Strength: Robin's physical strength is considerably higher than that of an ordinary teenager due to the conditioning he received from Batman. In an interesting scene he was able to punch a small crater into a stone or concrete wall. * Movement: ** Master Martial Artist: Robin can take out his enemies with ease possessing his knowledge in martial arts and agility. ** Master Acrobat: Robin has proven to be able to perform complex aerial maneuvers. ** Master of Stealth: Robin is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. ** Escape Artistry: Robin is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in impressive time. ** Marksmanship: Robin is an amazing marksman, almost comparable to Artemis and Red Arrow. He utilizes his Birderangs and almost never misses his target. * Mental: ** Detective Skills: Robin has shown impressive deductive reasoning. ** Vehicle Driver: Excellent at motorcycle driving. ** Master Hacker and Computer Technician: Robin has shown that he is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program he wants in a matter of seconds. He was easily able to hack into both Justice League and Cadmus files with little to no effort on his part. ** Weisman, Greg (2011-08-11). Ask Greg question #13440. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-12. Weaknesses Despite his intense training with Batman, Robin has all the weaknesses of a human 13 year old boy, and usually must resort to dodging attacks from superhuman foes rather than taking them head-on like other heroes might. Robin has shown a lack of conventional team work, where during certain situations, he would disappear abruptly either to scout ahead or perform some other sort of task, without notifying anyone else. This is not due to any ego or inconsideration however, but instead because of the fact that while working with Batman, their partnership has grown to the level where they can anticipate each other's moves without having to vocalize them. While this works well for him and Batman, this does not work with the rest of the Team. Robin's immaturity and childlike confidence in his own abilities has also proven to be a weakness as he will impulsively attempt to combat opponents who are either superior in terms of fighting skills to his own or metahumans who are considerably dangerous, such as during his one-on-one fight with Kobra or a mind-controlled Superboy. Equipment Rebreather: Robin uses it to breathe underwater. Weapons Like Batman, Robin carries a variety of weapons in his utility belt that substitutes for superpowers and allows flexibility in attack type. These include: .]] * Batarang: Shuriken like objects, acting like boomerangs, that are used as long range attack weapons with various uses, such as explosive, or ones that release gas. * Grappling guns: Hand-held devices that fire a grappling hook across far distances giving Robin the window to make hasty escapes and climb high objects and buildings. The grapple lines can been lengthened and pulled back utilizing the buttons on the gun. * Eskrima sticks: Another close combat weapon, these are twin fighting sticks that Robin uses, often while in civilian garb. * Taser: Robin carries around a hand-held taser, that can be used both short range and long range. The exact voltage of the electrical blast is unknown, but it was enough to slow down Superboy. * Gas Pellets: Tiny-marble like devices that gives off a thick gray smoke which allows Robin to make hasty escapes. Close contact with the smoke can be disorienting for enemies. * Holographic computer: Robin also has a computer interface and hacking cable attached to his glove which gives him easy access to building schematics and data files. There is a USB-cable that he can hook up to larger systems that allows him access. Vehicles * Robin's motorcycle: Robin has his own personal mode of transportation, a customized sports coupe motorcycle. When its battle mode is activated, the motorcycle splits in half. The back half turns into a flying laser cannon that protects Robin from attack. It can also split into a pocket bike if the main body is heavily damaged and is activated through Robin's glove computer. Relationships Batman (Bruce Wayne) Taken in by Bruce Wayne after the death of his biological parents, Dick Grayson became Robin, Bruce's partner in his crime-fighting work as Batman. Having been only 9 years old when introduced to the field, Robin is one of the youngest heroes in the world. Batman's general opinion of Robin, although rarely stated directly, is high. When working in the field, they behave as a well-oiled machine, able to anticipate each other's moves, actions and plans, without the need to vocally communicate with each other. Despite being his mentor, Batman seems to treat Robin as a partner, rather than simply a sidekick, hearing him out when he states his opinion and even conceding to his points should they prove correct or logical. Batman is very protective of Robin (such as not allowing him to ever reveal his true identity to the rest of his teammates) which villains use to their advantage; but they underestimate Robin's ability which commonly leads to their downfall. He seems to also view Robin as a natural leader of the Team, but has not pushed him into the role. Despite his new duties as a member of the Team, Robin still lives primarily in Gotham and works alongside Batman as the Dynamic Duo when not on League business, unless matters are urgent enough that he must substitute work with the Team with missions alongside the Dark Knight. Robin seems to not only look up to Batman as a mentor but also as a father figure of sorts. He is proud to be Batman's protégé and cares about living up to his expectations. He becomes rather jealous sometimes of the attention Aqualad gets from Batman as leader of the Team, at one point punching the wall in frustration. This does not go unnoticed by Bruce and, showing subtle kindness, initiates a game of one-on-one basketball with Dick, saying that it is "training" in hand-eye coordination. Aqualad Due to being one of the oldest members of the Team, Aqualad is naturally the Team's big brother. This relationship is most obvious between Robin and Aqualad. While Aqualad is the mature rational older brother, Robin behaves far more impulsively and immaturely, which often results in Aqualad having to keep him in check. However, despite their extreme differences in personality, the pair of them get along very well, showing great respect for each other. When time came for the Team to chose a field leader, Robin initially saw himself as the most appropriate leader of the Team, citing his greater experience despite being the youngest member of the Team. However, Aqualad explained that Robin's experience and his strong working relationship with Batman meant that Robin assumed his teammates could follow his plans without much explanation, whereas the Team really needed a leader who would be clear. Robin instead suggested that Aqualad should be the Team's leader, and Aqualad accepted. Nevertheless, Aqualad claimed that Robin was a natural leader and would one day be ready to take control of the Team. Despite this, Robin has been shown on at least one occasion to get jealous of the attention Batman gives to Aqualad due to his status as Team leader. Kid Flash Robin's closest friend in the Team is Kid Flash (Wally West), having met and been friends before the creation of the Team. Despite Batman's orders for Robin not to reveal his secret identity, Robin trusts Kid Flash to such a great degree that he has revealed his secret identity to him. They are constantly joking with one another, and a share a close familiar relationship that seems reminiscent of brothers. While they are obviously close, they enjoy to poke fun at and mock each other when one or the other fails at something. They bicker quite often regarding assorted inane topics. However, an argument regarding the role of who would be the leader of the Team arose and Robin felt he was more suited for role, while Kid Flash felt that he was. Kid Flash called Robin "a 13-year-old kid" and Robin sarcastically dubbed him "a mature 15". In the end, they both agreed that Aqualad was more well-suited for the role. As the Team find out that they have a mole in their Team, Kid and Robin trust only each other at the beginning. This shows their strong friendship. Robin often calls him "KF" as a nickname and in return, Kid Flash calls him "Rob". Artemis Artemis and Robin appear to be on generally good terms as comrades. When Kid Flash continued to give her a hard time, Robin told him to ease off on her. When Artemis transfers to Gotham City Academy, which is also the school Robin attends as Dick Grayson, he runs up to her and takes a picture with her, leaving her confused as she is not aware of who he is. He enjoys teasing her as much as he does the rest of his teammates, and his immaturity can sometimes annoy her. They are the only two members of the Team without superhuman abilities, and subsequently they work well together, as demonstrated when the Cave was attacked by apparent unknown relations of Red Tornado. The rest of their comrades having been defeated and captured, Artemis and Robin work together to cover each other's backs and save everyone within a ten-minute time limit. When Artemis grows distraught about their situation, Robin remains level-headed and tells her to "get traught, or get dead!" using one of his trademark plays on words and citing his experience of keeping calm in dire situations. Robin manages to set up an EMP emitter able to shut down the androids and Artemis is ultimately the one who activates it, as Robin passes out from drowning. Artemis is immensely relieved when he and the others regain consciousness, upon which Robin grins and tells her "Way to get traught". Miss Martian The friendship between Robin and Miss Martian as of now is rather underdeveloped. They rarely have had much one-on-one interaction, but they do seem to get along rather well. Early on, Robin seemed to have a slight crush on her, sometimes competing with Kid Flash. Robin also seems particularly interested in Miss Martian's numerous abilities, and finds her shape-shifting abilities particularly fascinating. Miss Martian meanwhile seems to see him as a little brother, smiling at his jokes and even ignoring his immature behavior. He calls her by the nickname "Miss M" (also sometimes calls her by her real name, M'gann.). Superboy The friendship between Superboy and Robin is also somewhat underdeveloped as of the moment. During their initial encounter, Superboy seems to dislike Robin solely due to the fact that Robin had given him orders. However, it seems that Superboy has come to accept Robin's tactical thinking and even orders as a good thing, and has not as of yet had another outburst for when Robin tells him to do something. The pair of them are often teamed up together when the group splits up, which seems to work moderately well as neither of them seem to have any particular issues against each other. However, Superboy's impulsive anger often interferes with Robin's attempts at thinking up a plan for them to work together. Still, like the others, Superboy seems to treat Robin like a little brother of sorts, although not as emotionally as Aqualad. He has even at times taken on Robin's own play on words such as saying, "Feeling the aster", and smiling at Robin. Superboy has shown indications of jealousy at Batman and Robin's relationship in comparison to his own dismal relationship with his would-be mentor and parental figure, Superman. This does not, however, directly affect his regard of Robin. Alfred Pennyworth Alfred is the butler of the Wayne family and primary caregiver for both Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. His history with them has not been revealed yet, however he seems to take a great interest in their well-being and pride in their relationship as a father and son, smiling as Bruce offers to play basketball with Dick, while claiming it's training. Zatanna When Zatanna first showed up at The Cave, Robin was very quick to introduce himself to her, although in a far less "smooth" manner than he normally demonstrates. He seems particular pleased too when she decided to join the team on their mission to locate Red Tornado, playfully stating that she was being "kidnapped" by them. He also seemed very pleased when Zatanna used the word "Chalant" in response to him saying that he was attempting to be "non-chalant" regarding her powers, in the same manner he is famous for. The two seem to share a light flirtatious behavior, and later when Robin asked if there would be more times where the team could "kidnap her", Zatanna seems keen on the idea. Appearances Production notes Greg Weisman stated that he chose Dick Grayson as Robin because Young Justice was sort of a Robin origin story and putting Jason Todd or Tim Drake would be doing injustice to the series. Trivia * Batman has forbidden Robin from revealing his true identity, leading him to wear dark glasses when in civilian clothes, even around other members of the Team. Kid Flash knows his secret identity, but it's a secret that he alone knows. * He attends Gotham City Academy, where he has won awards. A school photo that reads "2011 Gotham City Academy Mathlete Honoree Dick Grayson" is hanging in a trophy cabinet there that Superboy destroys. * Jesse McCartney claims that Robin does not have a love interest in season 1.McCartney, Jesse (2010-11-26). "Jesse McCartney Talks "Young Justice"". Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 2010-12-11. * Robin's laughter is a trait that has never been shown in previous versions of the character in other media, but a new trait for this series. This trait could though be a minor reference to the fact that Dick Grayson was at times called "a Laughing Daredevil". Background in other media * Dick Grayson as Robin is considered the first official adolescent sidekick in comic book mythology. This is subtly hinted at in the show by stating the Robin has been working as a sidekick longer than everyone else. * In the comics' main timeline there have been four other Robins aside from Dick Grayson: Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown and Damian Wayne. ** Additional non-canonical Robins include Carrie Kelley in Dark Knight Returns, Robert Chang in Digital Justice, Alfred in Dark Allegiances, Richart Graustark in Thrillkiller, Robin Drake in Riddle of the Beast, Rochelle Wayne in Reign of Terror, Rodney (a non-human ape) in Dark Knight Dynasty, Tengu in 1996 Elseworlds, and Tris Plover in Legends of the Dead Earth. * In the original Young Justice comic series, the role of Robin was held by Tim Drake, rather than Dick Grayson. Dick Grayson as Robin, Nightwing and Batman meanwhile has been a member of such teams as the Teen Titans, the Titans, the Outsiders and the Justice League of America. * In the comics, Dick Grayson has twice used the Batman identity. His first stint as Batman was during which Bruce was recovering mentally and physically from having his back broken. The second stint came from Bruce Wayne being lost in time for a year. When Bruce Wayne returned, he and Dick shared the Batman mantle due to the events of Batman Incorporated. Other identities that he has used in the past include Robin the Boy Wonder, Nightwing and for a short time Renegade. Following the DCU reboot, Dick Grayson has returned to the Nightwing identity. * This is the twelfth animated incarnation of Dick Grayson. Previous versions have included The Adventures of Batman, The Batman/Superman Hour, Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder, The New Scooby-Doo Movies, The Super Friends, DC Animated Universe (Batman: The Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures), Teen Titans, The Batman, Justice League: The New Frontier, Batman: The Brave and the Bold and Batman: Under the Red Hood. * Dick Grayson has appeared in several live-action mediums including "The Batman and Robin Serials", the Adam West and Burt Ward Batman TV series, and in the films Batman Forever and Batman and Robin. Although he never appeared, Dick Grayson was also mentioned briefly in an episode of the series "Birds of Prey" as a former partner to Batman. References Category:A to Z Category:Gotham Academy Category:Gotham City citizens Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:The Team